5 jours de sexe dans la vie de Blaine
by Alounet
Summary: En une semaine, il s'en passe des choses. Moi, Blaine Anderson, vais vivre une semaine pleine de découvertes sexuelles. Finalement, rompre avec Kurt ce lundi soir avait du bon... (Slash multiple pour Blaine démarrant avec du Blaine/Kurt, allant jusqu'à du Blaine/Finn/Puck/Will)
1. Lundi

**Titre** : 5 jours de sexe dans la vie de Blaine

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance/Slash

**Couple** : Pour ce chapitre ci : Blaine/Kurt !

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash et pleins de lemons !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

**Notes** : Un défi lancé par LéoThing, mon beau Léo roi des forêts :) Bref, il voulait (tiens donc, c'est étange) que je lui dédicace du slash et avec du lemon ! Il m'a demandé :

Blaine/Finn (mais l'un des deux devait coucher avec un autre gars avant). Ils devaient le faire en public au moins une fois (et être surpris ou non), puis avoir ensuite un threesome avec Puck (ou Will doit les surprendre) et particularité, l'un des persos devait être poilu.

En préparant mon plan d'écriture, je me suis rendu compte que j'allais faire cinq parties à l'histoire. Je vous proposerais donc cinq chapitres, n'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous aimez !

Cette première partie se concentre sur Blaine et Kurt donc. Comme vous vous en doutez, tout du long de ces cinq chapitres, Blaine expérimentera de nombreuses choses !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**LUNDI - La rupture **

Voilà, moi Blaine Anderson, j'allais rompre, encore une fois. C'est de Kurt bien évidemment que je parle. Il est là à me faire son sempiternelle discours sur les raisons pour lesquelles notre couple ne peut définitivement pas fonctionner.

Non pas qu'il est tord bien sûr, je partage son avis. La seule chose qui fonctionnait toujours entre nous, c'était le sexe. Parce que grand Dieu, Kurt est un putain d'amant. Il sait y faire avec les hommes. J'en tremble encore rien que d'y penser.

Mais voilà, finit mes galipettes avec lui, il restera un ami, rien de plus. Je ne l'écoute même plus, je suis juste là à me demander comment vont se faire nos derniers adieux.

-Un dernier câlin ? lui demande-je.

Il accepte, me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. On est dans ma chambre et mes parents ne sont pas là ce lundi soir. L'occasion d'en profiter une dernière fois ?

-On consomme notre rupture ?

Kurt est un coquin dans son genre. Certes c'est moi qui lui fait la proposition mais il ne dit pas non. Tu m'étonne. Il sait que je suis un amant extraordinaire et qu'il peut me baiser comme un chien sans que ça me dérange. Il s'approche de moi, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quel goût. Ca aussi ça va me manquer. Et sa langue chatouille la mienne, j'adore ça. J'aime bien lui mordiller sa langue aussi.

Il m'allonge sur mon lit, se plaçant au dessus de moi. Mes mains parcourent son corps, son dos surtout, et j'essaye de lui enlever tant que possible son pull et son t-shirt. Après un effort difficile, j'y parviens, dévoilant son torse fin et complètement imberbe. Différent du mien.

D'ailleurs, il vire mon pull - mais me force à garder mon nœud papillon. Il adore ça, me voir complètement nu avec juste un nœud papillon. C'est un truc qui l'excite terriblement.

Lorsqu'il dévoile mon propre torse, je vous le disais, c'est très différent. Déjà, depuis quelques mois, je deviens de plus en plus poilu. C'est dans les gênes parait-il, et ça plaisait beaucoup à Kurt d'avoir un amant poilu comme moi. Ca donne un côté viril faut dire d'avoir un torse comme le mien à 17 ans. Et c'est doux.

D'ailleurs, il caresse longuement mon corps, déposant de nombreux baisers dans mon cou puis s'attaquant à mes tétons. Il aime bien jouer avec sa langue sur mon torse. Et moi ça me fait vibrer. C'est trop excitant.

Il ne tarde pas à retirer mon pantalon, puis à baisser mon froc. J'ai ma queue qui lui frappe le visage. Son si beau visage de porcelaine. Mais là, dès que l'objet est sorti, son regard est différent. Il devient un prédateur avide de dévorer l'objet de son désir.

Il joue d'abord avec sa langue autour de mes testicules elles aussi bien poilues. J'insiste là dessus mais moi je kiffe ma pilosité. Puis il remonte sa langue le long de mon sexe - plutôt fier de mes 17 centimètres quand même, et termine par le gland avec lequel il joue un moment.

Après ça il l'avale. Oh que c'est bon putain. Il suce divinement bien mon ex. Ouais maintenant c'est mon ex. Puis surtout, il prend son temps, il s'applique bien et il sait y faire. C'est mouillé, comme j'aime, et sentir mon sexe bien tendu dans une bouche, c'est merveilleux.

Faut vraiment que je trouve d'autres bouches sur qui tester après lui. Il gobe longuement ma queue, puis lorsqu'il retire ses lèvres de ma virilité, il se frotte encore plus à moi jusqu'à s'assoir en haut de mon torse.

Il retire délicatement son beau pantalon et, une fois son boxer expulsé bien plus loin dans la pièce, il me propose sa propre queue à sucer.

-Prépare la bien que je puisse te prendre.

C'est vrai que si je ne veux pas prendre cher lorsqu'il enfoncera son enfin entre mes fesses, j'ai intérêt à le mouiller avidement. J'aime bien lui être soumis et pendre son sexe dans ma bouche.

Il est bien plus imposant que moi son morceau - sans que je sois jaloux, vu que j'adore le prendre entre mes cuisses - et il a très bon goût. Ma langue est tellement habituée à entourer son gland et parcourir ce morceau de chair. C'est devenu instinctif chez moi de lui faire une fellation.

Ce qu'il adore, c'est prendre le contrôle, imposer son rythme, me tenir la tête et m'enfoncer d'avantage son sexe pour que je le prenne en gorge profonde. On dirait pas comme ça mais Kurt c'est un dominant.

Lorsqu'il juge que son sexe est suffisamment lubrifié, il se relève pour repartir plus bas. Il se place dans le lit, soulève mes jambes qu'il fait passer derrière ses épaules.

-Vas-y d'un coup !

Ca c'est ma petite demande personnelle. Si c'est la dernière fois, je veux pas qu'il soit doux et prenne son temps. Je veux qu'il y aille à fond et qu'il donne tout ce qu'il a. Semblant satisfait par cette demande, il s'exécute.

Il me pénètre d'un grand coup sec, sans avoir préparé mon anus au préalable. C'est pas si douloureux que ça, c'est pas non plus la première fois que je me fais pénétrer. Mais ça fait un mal de chien quand même. Mais bon, par moment, c'est comme si j'étais un vrai toutou avec lui.

Il me tient les hanches, active ses mouvements de bassins. Il me prend, il y va. Dieu que ça fait mal ! Mais comme à chaque fois, je ne tarde pas à prendre mon pied. Son gland touche ma prostate. Hum c'est bon. D'ailleurs mon sexe mouille fort. Kurt le prend dans ses mains, il me branle tout en me pénétrant avec cette force qui ne lui ressemble tellement pas.

Il me fait jouir, sur nos deux corps. C'est bon. Et lui aussi me jouit à l'intérieur de moi. Il m'inonde totalement avant de se retirer.

D'ordinaire, il a l'habitude de s'écrouler sur moi et de m'offrir un câlin. Mais là il ne le fait pas. C'est notre rupture. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et ramasse ses vêtements avant de partir et de me laisser seul, complètement nu, dans mon lit.

Nous sommes lundi soir et je viens de consommer ma rupture avec Kurt Hummel. Et vous savez à quoi je pense ? A me faire un nouveau mec d'ici le lendemain. Ouais. Pari tenu pour moi même. Demain, je me débrouillerais pour coucher avec un autre gars !


	2. Mardi

**Titre** : 5 jours de sexe dans la vie de Blaine

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance/Slash

**Couple** : Pour ce chapitre ci : Blaine/Kurt !

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash et pleins de lemons !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

**Notes** : Second chapitre, toujours dédié à LéoThing qui m'a proposé ce défi ! Pour tenir la ligne imposée par Léo, Blaine va découvrir de nouvelles choses dans les bras d'un autre garçon que Kurt. C'était à prévoir, c'est de Finn dont il s'agit !

Découvrez donc la découverte du mardi... Bonne lecture, merci pour les reviews et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**MARDI - La Consolation**

Le lendemain au Glee Club, Monsieur Schuester n'est pas là, c'est Finn qui se charge de notre cours. Evidemment, grâce à Radio Cancan, tout le monde est au courant de ma rupture. J'en ai parlé à Tina, la veille au soir, lui expliquant ma dernière nuit d'amour avec Kurt dans les moindres détails.

Tina est un peu perverse, elle aime bien connaître tous les détails. Du coup, comme je m'y attendais, Tina en a parlé à Sam, qui en a parlé à Brittany, qui en a parlé à Kitty, qui l'a dit à Ryder, et lui même l'a dit à Marley, puis Jake. Bref, tout le monde est au courant.

Et lorsque Finn me demande de rester après le cours, c'est là que me vient une idée des plus extraordinaires ! Je me suis lancé un pari hier soir - j'en ai informé Tina d'ailleurs. Avant la fin de cette journée, je veux pouvoir me faire un nouveau mec. N'importe qui, tant qu'il a une paire de couilles entre les jambes, ça me fera l'affaire.

Et quand Finn referme la porte de la classe et que je me retrouve seul avec lui même, c'est là que l'idée germe.

-Je suis désolé pour ta rupture. C'est pas parce que Kurt est mon frère que je vais te laisser tomber, tu le sais ?

Et là je pleure. Pas vraiment, mais ça fait partie de mon plan super tordu. Me faire consoler par Finn. Cet abruti est tellement surpris qu'il lui faut trois plombes avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour me faire un câlin.

C'est maladroitement qu'il passe ses mains derrière mon dos, me rassurant par des paroles ridicules qui sont censées apaiser mon cœur.

-T'es quelqu'un de génial, t'en fais pas. Tu vas trouver un mec encore mieux que Kurt et...

C'est le bon moment. Je m'extirpe légèrement de cette étreinte, grimpe sur la pointe des pieds - cet imbécile est grand ! - puis je l'embrasse.

Lorsqu'il sent mes lèvres se poser sur les siennes, il est trop surpris pour me repousser. J'en profite, enfouissant ma langue à travers ses lèvres, repoussant le barrage de ses dents. C'est lorsque j'arrive à toucher sa langue qu'il me repousse.

-Attends, tu fais quoi là ?

-Je sais pas... J'vais tellement mal Finn que...

-Ouais mais moi j'suis le frère de Kurt. Je crois que tu fais un truc du genre une transmission de personne. Comme tu sais que je suis proche de Kurt.

-Une projection tu veux dire ?

J'aime bien le corriger. Il a l'air complètement perdu cet abruti. Mais hors de question que je m'avoue vaincu. Je vais le forcer, le violer s'il le faut. Mais j'aurais Finn Hudson dans cette classe et maintenant.

-J'ai besoin de ça pour aller mieux. Steuplait Finn. T'es la seule personne en qui j'ai suffisament confiance pour lui demander ça.

C'est pas vraiment vrai, c'est surtout le premier sur qui l'occasion est tombée. Il a l'air vraiment gêné. Je sens dans ses yeux qu'il a envie de m'aider, mais c'est une barrière qu'il va avoir du mal à franchir.

Je dois sortir mes atouts. Et mes atouts c'est ma bouche et mon cul. Je suce super bien, et j'ai un cul d'enfer dont il est difficile d'y résister.

-Prends moi dans tes bras.

Ne voyant pas le vice dans une simple accolade, Finn me reprend et me serre contre lui. J'en profite pour enfouir mon visage dans son cou et l'embrasser. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, et lorsqu'il tente de me repousser, j'accentue les caresses faites avec ma langue.

Bingo, c'est son point sensible comme je l'imaginais. Il est à ma merci. Je continue de l'embrasser dans son cou, en profitant pour glisser ma main dans son pantalon. D'abord je dois lui défaire sa ceinture - plus compliqué - et là j'arrive à passer ma main à l'intérieur. Waouh, sa queue se gonfle on dirait. Et puis il a l'air d'avoir un bon morceau.

-Blaine... J't'en prie... Me fais pas ça... C'est mal et...

Cet idiot n'est pas gay, c'est certain, mais c'est un mec normal qui ne sait pas résister à quelques coups de langues et à une main experte qui lui astique le poireau. Tant mieux, ça arrange mes petites affaires.

Ma main s'occupe bien comme il faut de son sexe. Mais celui-ci est trop gros, et son pantalon m'empêche de faire les choses correctement. Tant pis, je prends un risque, abandonne son cou et me glisse rapidement vers son entre jambe.

Pantalon défait, caleçon horrible avec ces petits canards à ses chevilles, j'ai enfin ce gros morceau sous les yeux.

Miam. C'est pas mauvais. Je m'applique à tourner ma langue sur son gland, c'est un truc qu'il semble apprécier. Pendant que je lui offre sa plus belle fellation - je suis sur que Rachel était nul à ce jeu là - j'en profite pour défaire aussi mon propre pantalon. Une fois que j'aurais suffisamment joué avec son sexe grâce à mes petites lèvres adorables, je vais pouvoir lui enfiler un préservatif et présenter mon anus tout poilu.

J'espère qu'il sera pas dégouté par mes poils. Kurt lui adorait ça. Mince, faut pas que je pense à lui.

J'arrive à retirer mon pantalon, prendre un préservatif que j'avais soigneusement glissé dans ma poche arrière. Je retire l'emballage puis déroule le préservatif sur son sexe XXL.

-Pourquoi tu me mets une capote ?

-Pour ça.

Je me retourne, grimpant sur le bureau, et offrant mes fesses rebondies à son regard. Je sens derrière moi qu'il est surpris. Mais il ne va pas oser faire marche arrière, c'est pas son genre. Il a une queue tendue comme un élastique, une capote déjà dessus, un cul qui lui est offert. Il doit en profiter.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Je sens le latex du préservatif contre mon intimité. Il est timide dans sa façon de faire - loin de l'expertise de son demi-frère. Il entre doucement. Il lui faut un temps interminable pour me pénétrer totalement.

Voilà, il touche ma prostate, ça j'adore. Je vais pouvoir prendre mon pied. J'attrape ses mains et les place sur mes hanches.

-Vas-y.

C'est le signal qu'il attendait, il me prend. Il doit s'imaginer une fille à ma place - sans doute Rachel - mais je m'en fiche. Moi ce que je sens, c'est son énorme sexe qui me laboure de l'intérieur. Très différent de ce que je peux connaître avec Kurt, mais pas déplaisant. Il me fait jouir. Mais je dois me retenir. Si je me mets à hurler comme un dingue tout mon plaisir, ça va attirer les curieux.

On est dans une salle de classe après tout. On pourrait nous surprendre à tout moment.

La déception de ce plan cul vient de l'endurance de Finn. Il n'est pas si doué que ça et jouit très - trop - rapidement dans sa capote. Il retire son sexe de mon anus et reste figé un long instant.

Moi je quitte ma position - et le bureau - mon sexe toujours dans une érection très dure.

-Tu me donne un coup de main ?

Mais je crois qu'il panique maintenant qu'il a jouit. Il retire la capote qu'il balance sur le sol, remonte son boxer et son pantalon. Rouge, transpirant et mal à l'aise, il bafouille quelque chose et quitte la classe.

Moi, la queue toujours en érection, je me retrouve seul ce mardi soir. Mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Maintenant, j'en veux plus. C'était trop rapide et je suis sur que maintenant que je l'ai eu une fois, je peux ravoir Finn comme je veux. C'est ce que je vais essayer le lendemain d'ailleurs.

Je vais l'obliger à me soulager et à me sucer, je suis sur qu'il va adorer. Enfin j'espère, réponse demain !


	3. Mercredi

**Titre** : 5 jours de sexe dans la vie de Blaine

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance/Slash

**Couple** : Pour ce chapitre ci : Blaine/Kurt !

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash et pleins de lemons !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

**Notes** : Troisième chapitre. Blaine a eu Finn, mais il en veut encore plus ! La contrainte de l'extérieur est exposée ici... Et le prochain chapitre apportera le threesome ! Des reviews s'il vous plaît, et si vous souhaitez me lancer un défi, vous connaissez la chanson ^^

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**MERCREDI - Le plan cul régulier**

J'ai demandé conseil à Tina sur la façon de procéder avec Finn aujourd'hui. Elle était très contente pour moi de savoir toute cette aventure dans la salle du Glee Club. Je lui ai même avoué avoir récupéré le préservatif plein de sperme pour y gouter.

Bref, elle m'a conseillé d'envoyer un message à Finn et de lui proposer un rendez-vous à l'extérieur. Le connaissant, il ne verrait pas le piège.

Je lui propose de me retrouver au Breadstix café, mais il ne peut pas, il doit réviser pour un contrôle à la fac. Je suis sur que c'est une excuse bidon. Je veux faire de Finn un plan cul régulier, et j'y arriverais, parole de Blaine.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve à parcourir la fac de Lima, à la recherche de sa chambre étudiante. J'ai le numéro de sa chambre et quelques renseignements auprès de différents étudiants me permettent de retrouver son espace de vie très rapidement.

-Entrez !

Il ne doit pas se douter un seul instant que c'est moi. J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que c'est mon visage qui apparaît, il devient blême. C'est sur, il panique. A moi de le rassurer.

-Comme tu voulais pas trop me voir, fallait que je vienne jusqu'ici...

Gêné, Finn quitte son lit et bafouille :

-J'ai du boulot, c'est pas le bon moment.

-Finn, je sais que tu es perturbé parce qu'on a fait hier, mais tu dois vraiment pas...

Je me suis approché de lui, mais lui s'est reculé. Il a peur que si je le touche il succombe à nouveau au plaisir de la chair masculine ? Ca va jouer en ma faveur. Il a clairement la réaction d'un gars qui a apprécié ce qu'il a vécu mais qu'il a peur de le vivre à nouveau.

-Je sais que j'ai dépassé les bornes. J'aurais jamais du me jeter sur toi comme ça... Je suis tellement désolé.

Evidemment, je ne le suis pas ! Je suis en manque. Ma queue me fait mal tellement elle est tendue dans mon pantalon et j'ai envie qu'il me suce. C'est pas trop demandé tout de même ? Je sais qu'en ce moment je deviens un peu obsédé et pervers mais c'est ma seule façon de digérer ma rupture.

-Je t'en veux pas.

Il essaye de me rassurer, c'est mignon.

-Mais t'es venu ici pour qu'on couche encore ensemble ?

-Non. Mais... Si t'as envie qu'on refasse des trucs, moi ça me tente y'a pas de problème...

Il n'ose rien me répondre. S'il ne se défend pas, c'est gagné. Goûter à Blaine Anderson une fois et vous devenez vite accro. Dans le cas de Finn, je pense surtout que c'est découvrir pour lui une toute nouvelle sexualité qui l'intrigue et l'intéresse. D'ailleurs, il accepte que je reste pour discuter.

Beaucoup de blabla inutiles. Il se pose un milliard de questions. Pourquoi il s'est laissé faire ? Est-ce qu'il est gay ? Est-ce que ça va changer sa vie ? Mais pourquoi il est quand même attiré par les filles ?

-Tu veux qu'on fasse le test ? Suce moi. Si t'aime ça, t'es peut être bisexuel, comme ça tu seras fixé.

C'est marrant mais amené de cette façon, j'ai l'impression de m'obliger à m'offrir à lui, comme si c'était un douloureux sacrifice. Il tombe dans le panneau. Naïf Finn.

-Puck va pas tarder à rentrer aussi.

-Viens alors.

Je l'entraîne de force à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Je le traîne sur le campus à la recherche d'un endroit discret à l'abri des regards. Des bosquets dans le grand jardin du campus me semble faire l'affaire. Je vois clairement sur son visage qu'il s'inquiète et qu'il aurait préféré se faire surprendre par Puck dans la chambre plutôt que de faire "ça" dehors, en plein jour.

J'ouvre à nouveau ma braguette, ouvre les boutons de mon caleçon - tout était préparé bien sûr - et l'incite à s'agenouiller devant moi.

Mon sexe se dresse devant son visage. Ne sachant pas comment faire, il ouvre sa bouche au maximum et avale ma queue. Au début il met les dents, se débrouille un idiot, mais après quelques conseils de ma part, il corrige sa maladresse.

Clairement, ça lui plaît. S'il était dégouté, il aurait arrêté sur le champ. Mais là il continue, cherchant - je pense - à me faire jouir.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il parvient à faire, j'inonde son visage de ma semence et c'est en ouvrant les yeux que je m'aperçois qu'un petit voyeur nous matais depuis le début.

Le comble, c'est que le mateur en question c'est Puck. On s'est réfugié à l'extérieur pour ne pas qu'il nous surprenne dans leur chambre, et voilà que par le plus grand des hasards, il nous découvre ici.

-J'étais venu pisser, nous dit-il alors que Finn se lève en catastrophe, en frottant son visage pour faire disparaître les traces de mon sperme.

Puck tourne les talons, sans doute bouleversé parce qu'il vient de voir, rapidement suivi par Finn qui cherche à s'expliquer.

Moi je suis content, on est mercredi, j'ai satisfait mes "besoins" grâce à mon futur plan cul régulier. Mais maintenant, j'en veux plus. Etre surpris par Puck m'a donné une nouvelle idée.

On connait tous Puck, dès qu'il s'agit de faire des expériences sexuelles, c'est le premier à se présenter et dire oui. Est-ce qu'il me serait possible demain de le convaincre de se joindre à Finn et moi pour un plan à trois ?

J'ai toujours fantasmé sur un threesome. Mais comme tout le monde, je pensais que ça serait un fantasme irréalisable. Mais l'idée me trotte bien dans la tête. C'est décidé, demain, je me fais les deux meilleurs potes en même temps, et je vais me régaler si j'y parviens !


	4. Jeudi

**Titre** : 5 jours de sexe dans la vie de Blaine

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance/Slash

**Couple** : Pour ce chapitre ci : Blaine/Kurt !

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash et pleins de lemons !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

**Notes** : Quatrième chapitre, on est sur le threesome avec Puck ! Et quelqu'un, comme prévu, va les surprendre. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît et que vous serez au rendez vous lors du dernier chapitre !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**JEUDI - A trois, c'est mieux !**

Je n'ai eu des nouvelles de Finn qu'en revenant au lycée. Monsieur Shcuester est revenu lui aussi et il reprend les cours du Glee Club avec Finn. Mais lui m'évite. Il a sans doute honte de ce qu'on a fait deux jours de suite. Ou honte d'avoir était surpris par Puck.

D'ailleurs lui aussi est dans les parages, il est venu - soi disant - pour voir son frère Jake. Mais le soir, après les cours, Puck demande à nous voir Finn et moi dans la salle du Glee Club.

Je repense au début de ma relation avec Finn, deux jours plus tôt, relation vécue sur le bureau sur lequel Puck est appuyé :

-Vous allez m'expliquer maintenant c'était quoi le délire dans le parc hier ?

-C'est ma faute.

J'avoue sans aucune culpabilité.

-Je me sentais mal par rapport à ma rupture et j'ai un peu forcé Finn à me baiser mardi. Et comme il se posait pleins de questions, je lui ai dit que le meilleur moyen de savoir s'il était bi, c'était de me sucer.

Finn confirme mes dires mais Puck attend autre chose, il a envie de savoir le résultat de nos expériences :

-Je sais pas ce que je suis mais en tout cas... En fait j'en sais rien !

-Je vais répondre pour toi.

Et profiter de les avoir tous les deux sous la main pour mettre mon plan en action.

-T'es bisexuel. Ca t'a pas dégouter de me sucer, sinon tu serais pas allé jusqu'au bout. T'as même pris ton pied quand j'ai jouit sur ton visage. Et quand tu m'as pris sur ce bureau !

Puck se retire vivement du bureau lorsque je le désigne.

-Tu t'es éclaté aussi. Ca tu peux pas le nier.

Rouge de honte, Finn n'ose pas me regarder. Heureusement, Puck va détendre l'atmosphère :

-Mais c'est pas grave gros, on fait tous des expériences c'est normal.

-T'as déjà essayé ?

C'est Finn qui demande à son meilleur pote.

-Non. Mais maintenant que mon meilleur pote est "bi", il va m'apprendre deux-trois trucs.

Ils se marrent tous les deux, comme si de rien était, oubliant ma présence. Et moi, je ne veux pas être oublié. Je veux être baisé, au risque de passer encore pour un pervers en manque de sexe.

Pour se faire, je me déshabille complètement. Gardant seulement mon nœud papillon - comme Kurt l'aime - je montre mon corps poilu aux deux plus vieux. Puck est surpris de me découvrir totalement nu. Je crois qu'il est jaloux de ma pilosité. Je suis plus jeune que lui et j'ai l'air plus viril.

-Faut que je vous le demande ou vous allez venir vous occuper de moi ?

Les deux potes se regardent, souriant de façon lubrique, puis se rapprochent de moi. Je l'ai bien compris, l'un des deux va s'occuper de ma bouche, l'autre de mes fesses. Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

Finn - un peu plus expérimenté - défait sa braguette, son pantalon et son caleçon. Il présente son sexe à ma bouche. Je me mets à quatre pattes et - comme deux jours plus tôt - le suce avec beaucoup d'entrain et de passion. Puck de son côté se place derrière moi. Il crache sur ses doigts et les enfile dans mon anus. Il doit penser que ça sera serré comme pour une fille mais il se trompe. Ses doigts glissent comme dans du beurre.

Il ne tarde donc pas à remplacer ses doigts par sa queue, qu'il a sorti de son froc, et qu'il place entre mes fesses. Un rapide coup d'œil vers son engin et je suis aux anges. Aussi grosse que celle de Finn. C'est cool de se faire des mecs bien monté.

Lorsqu'il me pénètre, je manque de m'étrangler avec la queue de Finn. Mon premier plan à trois me rend dingue. C'est une drôle de sensation de se sentir rempli des deux côtés. Chaque mouvement de rein de Puck me fait m'approcher de la queue de Finn qui m'entre complètement dans la bouche.

J'ai du mal à réaliser tellement tout va vite. Je les entends murmurer des saloperies, comme n'importe quel mec dans cette situation. Ils se complimentent aussi sur leur façon de faire.

En fait, je suis juste devenu une sorte d'objet sexuel, du moins c'est mon impression. Moi ou un autre, ça revient au même. Finn fait des progrès, il essaye de se retenir pour ne pas jouir trop vite. Et comme s'il venait de lire dans mes pensées, il propose à Puck d'échanger leurs places.

Je vais enfin goûter au célèbre Puckzilla. Est-il aussi savoureux que le laisse entendre la légende ? La réponse est oui. A peine se présente t-il devant mes lèvres que son odeur me rend dingue. Et ma langue dessus - après son passage entre mes fesses - c'est l'extase.

D'ailleurs je m'inquiète soudainement, aucun des deux garçons n'a mis de préservatif. A force de vouloir me libérer sexuellement et d'enchaîner les plans culs pour me changer les idées, j'en deviens inconscient. Mais trop tard pour se faire des reproches, il s'agit maintenant de combler ces deux mâles en ruts.

Finn, comme deux jours avant, jouit rapidement. Il doit vraiment avoir un problème d'éjaculation précoce. Il essaye de se retirer au moment ou il vient, mais c'est à moitié réussit.

Puck lui a encore de l'endurance devant lui.

-T'as qu'à te mettre en dessous et le sucer en attendant.

Finn accepte la proposition de son meilleur pote. Il s'allonge sur le dos et place sa bouche en dessus de mon sexe encore en semi-érection. Il le gobe complètement et comme la veille, me suce.

Puck lui agite bien son sexe entre mes lèvres, me tenant la tête fermement pour être sur que j'avalerais bien tout ce qui en sortira.

Et pendant que tous les trois nous profitons de nos jouissances respectives, aucun de nous ne s'aperçoit que Monsieur Schuester est dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sans faire de bruit, il est entré après avoir entendu des gémissements -je l'apprendrais le lendemain - et il reste quelques instants à nous observer.

Puck me jouit sur le visage, moi sur celui de Finn, et nous retrouvons peu à peu nos forces après ce moment d'intense sexualité. On est épuisés, en totale en transpiration.

Je suis assez satisfait de moi et laisse repartir les deux meilleurs potes pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre leur chambre universitaire. Une fois rhabillé, je décide de quitter à mon tour la salle de classe mais Monsieur Schuester se présente à moi :

-Blaine, demain matin tu viendras me voir dans mon bureau. J'ai une très sérieuse discussion à avoir avec toi.

Et c'est là que j'apprends sa présence cachée dans la pièce vers la fin de nos ébats sexuels. Il me laisse cependant regagner mon chez moi, pour que je réfléchisse aux derniers évènements durant la nuit, mais vu son visage la sanction risque d'être lourde.

J'ai osé coucher avec deux anciens élèves dans la salle du Glee Club. Je me suis fait plaisir, certes, mais je serais assez dégouté d'être renvoyé.

On est jeudi soir, et avant de m'endormir, je me donne un dernier défi : convaincre Monsieur Schuester de ne prévoir aucune sanction contre moi, et contre sa promesse, je lui offrirais toutes mes faveurs sexuelles.


	5. Vendredi

**Titre** : 5 jours de sexe dans la vie de Blaine

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance/Slash

**Couple** : Pour ce chapitre ci : Blaine/Kurt !

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash et pleins de lemons !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

**Notes** : C'est la fin, c'est le dernier chapitre du défi que m'aura lancé LeoThing. Je pourrais passer à d'autres défis après cela.

N'oubliez pas à votre tour défiez moi en allant sur ma page profil ! :)

Concernant cette histoire, on termine donc avec un Blaine toujours aussi porté sur le sexe qui veut se faire l'impensable : son professeur !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**VENDREDI - La Punition**

J'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Et en me rendant au lycée le vendredi matin, une seule chose m'obsédait : qu'allait me dire Monsieur Schuester ?

J'ai appris la veille au soir par Finn que mon professeur est allé leur faire un sacré sermon dans leur chambre universitaire. Il les a traité d'irresponsable et a presque menacé Finn de le virer. Il n'en fera rien mais, il était vraiment furieux.

Est-ce qu'il allait parler au proviseur de mes agissements sexuels au sein de l'établissement ? Si mes parents apprenaient une telle chose, ils me tueraient. Et si Kurt apprenait mes rapports avec son demi-frère et Puck, je pense qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en remettre.

-Ferme la porte derrière toi.

J'entre dans le bureau de Monsieur Schuester. Les autres élèves sont déjà partis en cours. Une fois la porte fermée, j'avance timidement, posant mes bouquins sur son bureau et prenant place sur le siège face à lui.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment Blaine ?

-C'est Kurt. On a rompu, lui dis-je. Je crois que ça m'a pas mal bouleversé...

-Au point d'avoir des relations sexuelles dans l'enceinte même du lycée avec l'un de tes professeurs et un ancien élève ?

-Finn n'est pas vraiment mon professeur, dis-je. Et puis, ça n'est que du sexe. C'est pas grand chose !

-Blaine ! Bien sur que c'est grand chose ! Je sais que chez les adolescents d'aujourd'hui le sexe c'est comme une poignet de main, que ça n'est pas important, mais ça l'est ! Tu me déçois tellement Blaine.

C'était vrai, dans ses yeux je vois à quel point il est déçu de moi. Mais je n'oublie pas mon objectif de la journée.

-Vous allez me punir ?

Il semble réfléchir un instant, certainement à la recherche de la meilleure punition pour moi et la plus adaptée.

Je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout. Je me lève de ma chaise, dandine un peu des fesses et fait le tour du bureau.

-Vous savez, je peux me faire pardonner. Je suis prêt à subir n'importe quelle sanction pour éviter l'exclusion.

-Blaine...

Schuester est complètement décontenancé, cherchant à retrouver son assurance.

-Chut !

Je pose mon doigt sur sa bouche et fait tourner sa chaise à roulettes pour qu'il soit face à moi. Je commence à m'assoir sur lui, dandinant mes fesses contre son entre jambe. Le résultat ne tarde pas, je sens pointer une belle érection contre mes fesses.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es devenu fou ?

-Fou de vous Monsieur Schuester.

Et je lui lèche son visage avant de venir mordiller son oreille, suite à quoi je m'attaque à son cou, mes mains caressant son torse et mes fesses appuyant d'avantage sur son érection. Mon professeur perd contrôle. Je crois être le premier élève à lui faire un tel rentre dedans.

-Je vais me faire pardonner, ne vous en faites pas.

Je retire chaque bouton de sa chemise, me dévoilant un torse poilu comme je les aime. C'est le premier homme poilu nu que j'ai sous les yeux, et je suis conquis. Enfin quelqu'un qui peut jouer dans la même catégorie que moi.

Je caresse ses poils, les embrasse, glisse le long de son torse et quitte ses cuisses pour lui ouvrir sa braguette. Rapidement, je parviens à extraire son sexe et là, je suis légèrement déçu.

Il est bien en pleine érection mais la taille de son engin est bien moins imposante que je ne l'aurais pensé. A peine 14 centimètres je dirais à vue d'oeil. Soites, je m'en contenterais. Elle est de ce faite plus facile à avaler et à prendre en bouche.

Accroché à sa chaise, Schuester semble oublier que les caresses buccales qu'il reçoit actuellement ne sont pas l'œuvre de sa fiancée mais bien celle de l'un de ses élèves.

Je dévore sa queue, enfouit mon nez entre ses poils pour humer son odeur de mâle viril. Il est encore à moitié habillé et j'aime ça. Lorsque j'abandonne sa queue, c'est pour retirer mon propre pantalon et mon boxer.

Lorsqu'il aperçoit ma queue bien tendue, je sens dans son regard une certaine jalousie. Voir l'un de ses élèves bien mieux membré que lui même, ça lui inflige une certaine honte. Mais je tente de lui faire oublier en m'asseyant à nouveau sur lui, posant mes fesses juste au dessus de son sexe toujours tendu.

Je laisse glisser sa queue à l'intérieur de mon anus et m'empale solidement sur lui. Mes mouvements de vas et viens semblent l'exciter. Il gémit très fort et je m'agrippe à lui tout en lui dérobant de nombreux baisers sur les lèvres.

C'est différent d'embrasser un véritable homme. D'autant plus quand l'homme est à la base un hétéro pur et dur. Mais comme souvent, mettez lui une paire de fesses sous les yeux et vous obtiendrez bien plus de lui que vous ne pourriez l'espérer.

Lorsqu'il jouit entre mes fesses et que je sens la chaleur dégouliner le long de son sexe, je me retire. Mais hors de question de ne pas me satisfaire. Je sais très bien qu'il ne me sucera pas je décide donc de me masturber face à lui, laissant ma semence se rependre sur son torse velu.

-Je suis pardonné ?

Je remonte mon pantalon, le regardant assis sur sa chaise, l'air complètement absent. Je vois dans son regard qu'il regrette de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement par un élève. J'imagine que désormais, son rapport avec moi sera différent, mais j'ai eu ce dont j'avais envie.

Et mieux encore, je suis certain de ne pas être punit désormais, Schuester ne peut plus dire quoi que ce soit ayant lui même commis l'irréparable par ma faute.

Lorsque je quitte le bureau de mon professeur, nous ne sommes que vendredi et je me dis en moi même qu'un long week-end m'attend. Et je prends énormément plaisir à offrir mon corps. Je peux comprendre maintenant ce que ressent Sebastian lorsqu'il enchaîne les conquêtes. Et d'ailleurs, maintenant que je suis célibataire, ça serait une bonne idée de l'appeler et de me faire rappeler à son bon souvenir, vous ne pensez pas ?


End file.
